Talk:HMS Bounty
Naming source? Wasn't it named after Treasure Island? We should note that doctor McCoy nmed it. -- Redge 23:31, 28 Jul 2004 (CEST) :No, the Bounty was a real vessel, its crew mutineed in the South Seas against their captain, William Bligh. See Wikipedia:HMS Bounty. -- Michael Warren 23:47, 28 Jul 2004 (CEST) Make room for the real HMS Bounty :"... And it was Doctor McCoy with a fine sense of historical irony, who decided on a name for our captured Klingon vessel. And like those mutineers of 500 years ago, we too have a hard choice to make. A choice made harder because we are all too old to suffer fools gladly." Seems we should create an article on the real Bounty as well, HMS Bounty (starship) and HMS Bounty (sailing ship) which would require moving this article to create a disambiguation. --Alan del Beccio 04:25, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Thoughts on this? --Alan del Beccio 22:58, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, since Kirk did mention the "original"... we should likely have both. Interestingly... one of the mutineers was named... McCoy. -- Sulfur 23:02, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Here's the problem, and it may very well just be my own, but I'm not keen on moving this page. There are 111 references linked to this page, and will likely only be less than a dozen linked to the *new* Bounty page. I guess one way to avoid this is to follow the true naming of the vessel, HMAV Bounty, but if indeed this were the case, wouldn't have McCoy chosen the same abbreviation, rather than HMS. Just thinking out loud again. UPDATE: Seems Great Britain already links the the HMAV name suggestion. --Alan del Beccio 23:30, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::Simple case of primary topic disambiguation, methinks. This one is the primary, so it should stay here, [[HMAV Bounty|HMAV Bounty]] should be created, with dab link here and notes there on the HMS. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) The original name for the Klingon ship Any idea what the name of the ship was when it was under Kruge's command. I seem to recall, a looooong time ago when I read the novel of ST III (circa 1989) the ship was simply called "Klingon Fighter". I also know there were a couple of Pokcet Books that talked about fishing it out of the drink and reverse engineering the cloaking device but I can't remember what the names were. -FC 17:34, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :According to Memory Beta, it was the IKS B'rel. Probably also the first of the B'rel class Birds-of-Prey. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Fate Do the episodes or novels ever refer to what happened to the Bounty? I'm assuming a Klingon warship with a cloaking device sitting in a harbour isn't going to do much for shipping, not to mention the technology able to be salvaged from it. 23:27, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Bridge changes? The interior of the ship, namely the bridge changed drastically from TSFS and TVH would this article benefit by a notation of these changes? Is there any canon or canonish source for an explanation, eg an auxilarry bridge?Joeloveland 16:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Not that I'm aware of. - 16:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ''Star Trek III'' This article is purely about the ship's involvement in Star Trek IV since that's where the name comes from, but before that she belonged to Kruge in Star Trek III. Couldn't we expand this article to include scenes and information about her activities in Star Trek III? I would like to expand on the details such as her destroying the freighter and Grissom, the attack on the Enterprise and finally her being captured and taken to Vulcan where she was renamed. --Nihilus Shadow 23:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek Official Starships Collection A bi monthly magazine produced in the UK has this ship named as HMS Botany Bay I'm not sure of canonicity of this info and am perfectly willing to accept that this may be an error (confusing this with khan noonien singhs ship) but i thought it prudent to raise the issue 12:20, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Magazines are not canon, we only go by the sources listed here. They are likely in error; it was clearly labeled in the film. 31dot (talk) 12:55, January 8, 2014 (UTC) HMS *as* name Ok, even I admit this is odd, but my perspective is that – in this specific case – what is viewed as the ship prefix of HMS should be italicized along with Bounty (HMS Bounty versus HMS Bounty), since it is a part of the proper name of the ship, rather than an authentic prefix. HMS clearly references the prefix abbreviation of "His Majesty's Ship", "his majesty" being George IV; that's inarguable. However, the 23rd c. vessel HMS Bounty was not a ship of the Royal Navy, but a vessel commandeered by Star Fleet personnel and named by them. My argument is, in Dr. McCoy re-naming the IKS Qel'Poh/B'rel/Katai, he named it the HMS Bounty, with "HMS" the first of two words of the ship's new name, rather than a prefix for "His Majesty's Ship". Me being anal. --Revanche (talk) 23:10, January 22, 2019 (UTC) : I actually kind of agree. It's not actually using that registry. (And for that matter, it was all painted in the same "font" on the ship's hull.) --Alan (talk) 20:09, December 20, 2019 (UTC) ::I can see the rationale there, but I have to disagree the HMS shouldn't be considered a prefix. While the ship most likely wasn't part of the Royal Navy and therefore wouldn't have a "legitimate" HMS, I think we're eating our own tail and overthinking this. We don't know if there still is a Royal Navy to object by that time, or for that matter approve. I would assume the name change wasn't really "legal" if we're going to assume it actually did happen at all on some official level, like with an IFF signal. My rationale there being the Vulcan government would most likely be the ones doing that and they seem to have their own prefixes and registry numbers, which are absent. I'm also pretty sure I couldn't name a boat the SS HMS Bounty today since the HMS prefix is reserved and protected, so that would make the name just Bounty, with the HMS as a "what are you going to do, court martial us?" addition by the crew. If they were able to name the ship HMS Bounty, I would then assume that "HMS" isn't protected so it could be a prefix since the reference is to a prefix and again, "what are they going to do?" All that said, this seems like a fun thought exercise, but a logistical and format consistency nightmare for a non-certain non-issue, if that. - 08:26, December 21, 2019 (UTC)